


Living Room Camping

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: David needs a place to stay and Gwen begrudgingly allows him into the house. The kids aren't involved and summer is long over. I hope you enjoy.





	Living Room Camping

The doorbell rang and Gwen decided to ignore it. She was very comfortable in front of the fire place with her mug of hot chocolate, a romance book in hand and a heavy blanket to cuddle in. The doorbell rang again and she groaned hoping that is wouldn’t ring again. This time the person knocked instead of ringing the bell and Gwen grumbled as she got up from her comfortable position. A long shirt that practically reached her knees was all she was wearing as she answered the door making sure whoever was standing there could tell from her face how upset she was at being disturbed.

“Hello Gwen!” The far too cheerful man said as he saluted in greeting. This was the last person she expected to see at her door at this time of night especially when summer was over.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked in a grumble.

“Weeellllll…. I could use a place to stay for a couple weeks.” The poor man couldn’t look her in the eye as he spoke.

“David, how do you know where I live?” Gwen asked next her annoyance at both leaving her cozy spot and this idiot being at her door was not lost in her voice.

“It was on the paperwork you filled out to work at the camp.” He said next back to his bubbly house.

“And why do you need to stay here?” She sighed.

“It definitely has nothing to do with my passport.” He poorly lied.

“Fine, whatever.” She agreed as she stepped aside so he could come in.

“Thank you so much Gwen.” He said as he walked in a huge camping backpack strapped on. She face palmed as he nearly fell over while placing his pack down.

“You’ve got a lot of stuff in there.” She commented as she closed the door.

“You should always be ready for any situation.” She responded with his typical wide smile.

“What’s the real reason?” She returned to her spot on the couch and got back under the blanket. David glanced around obviously not wanting to answer the question.

“Oh, look at what a nice fire you have going.” He walked over to admire the flames.

“Fine don’t tell me, I really don’t care.” She sighed as she went back to her book. Once again engrossed in the story she stopped paying attention to David’s antics, at least she tried. Glancing over she could see the giant tarp and poles of a tent. “There’s a spare room.” Gwen offered.

“Nonsense, I have the supplies and it’s too cold to camp in the backyard so we’ll have to camp inside.” David explained without stopping his activities.

“Whatever makes you happy.” She dismissed and went back to the book. Much to her pleasure she was not bothered for quite some time as David pitched his tent and set up sleeping bags. With her permission he made himself a mug of hot chocolate and used the fire place to make some smores all of which went into the tent with him. He starred at her for a minute before he realized she wasn’t paying attention.

“Gwen, come join me.” He offered holding out his hand towards her, she glanced at him unmoving, he had managed to change into his pajamas without her noticing.

“Why?” She asked unamused.

“Well, I have smores, and you can bring your hot chocolate and book with you and we can camp in the living room.” He didn’t lower his hand at all and in his other hand he presented the smores to her. Gwen thought through the request, she had a very comfortable bed that she would rather sleep in, but he was difficult to say no to when he looked that adorable.

“I’m not sure.” She began to say but she noticed a lot of her actually did want to join him, the only part arguing against it was the part of her that wanted to sleep in her bed instead.

“If you’re not sure that’s fine, you don’t have to, the offer will stand for the whole night however.” David lowered his hand and stood up walking over to her, he placed one of the smores in her hand before returning back to the tent. Gwen continued to read her book for an hour or so before she decided that she did indeed want to join the strange boy camping in her living room. Standing up being careful that the blanket didn’t fall off her she grabbed her book and hot chocolate and crawled into the tent sitting on the sleeping bag next to David’s. David looking up from his phone as a smile formed on his face at her joining him.

“Camping in the living room might be fine.” She conceded.

“This calls for a song.” He took a breath to start singing but she interrupted in time.

“No.” Was her simple reply to stop him. He changed subjects.

“This is a really nice house.” He tried to start a conversation.

“It’s my sisters, she and her husband travel a lot so I usually have it to myself.” Gwen explained as she got comfortable in the tent cuddling into the pillow.

“That must be nice.” He replied as he got comfortable in the sleeping bag as well.

“It is, we need to douse the fire if we’re going to fall asleep.” She reminded.

“Of course, what a terrible camper I’m being.” He got back up and went to turn off the fire, Gwen smiled after him but made sure he couldn’t see when he got back.

“I didn’t think anything like this would happen except in television shows.” Gwen laughed.

“Well I’m no British time traveler, but this Canadian is happy to make your life more interesting.” David said as he once again got comfortable.

“Goodnight you crazy Canandian.” Gwen said as she closed her eyes.

“Goodnight Gwen.” David replied not even trying to hide his smile as he looked at her while slowing drifting into sleep.


End file.
